The New Joker
by Shugo-Chara-Fan999
Summary: Amu has graduated from Seiyo Academy. Hikaru is absent for some strange reason, and there are lots of new people. But one girl, Kawata Ayame, is very special. As the new Joker, she has 10 Shugo Charas. Ayame's mysterious crystal holds them all, but a new enemy wants to steal it! Ayame's Shugo Charas are in danger. Can she stop the new enemy - her sister that she doesn't even know?
1. Chapter 1 - The New Girl

** Chapter 1 - The New Girl**

Yaya and Rikka were announcing the new Guardian members. But suddenly, Yaya nearly screamed, " HUH?! "

" What is it, Yaya-senpai? " Rikka asked. Everyone was murmuring in nervousness and in excitement.

" W-we have a n-new... JOKER! " Yaya stuttered. " EH?! " everyone said in surprisement. They were amused that the Guardians were surprised of this, because they were never nervous of having new Guardian members.

"Rikka," Yaya whispered. " The only known Joker is Amu, because the Chairman told us so. A girl with 3 Shugo Chara Eggs at first... That's Amu, but the Chairman never told us about a _new_ Joker!"

" I'll ask the Chairman, then, " Rikka whispered back. " You should stay here and keep this assembly running. Say I need to use the bathroom! Or somethin'... "

" Rikka is right, " said Hotaru. " With Rikka and me going to the Chairman's office in front of everyone... "

" Okay, " Yaya said. " But hurry! I wanna know, too! "

" Uh... " Rikka said into the microphone. " Excuse me! I gotta go to the bathroom! Don't continue without me! " Rikka ran out of the auditorium and into the Chairman's office. She ran inside.

" What's wrong, Rikka? " the Chairman asked as Rikka fell face-first. " Oh! Are you okay? "

" Yeah, " Rikka answered out of breath as she stood up and dusted herself. " There's a... new Joker... do you know... that? "

The Chairman smiled. " Of course I do, " he said. " I wanted to surprise you guys. " The Chairman took a sip of tea. " The new Joker is a very nice girl. Her name is Kawata Ayame, and there is something about her that makes her very special. "

" Does she have a Shugo Chara? " Hotaru asked.

" Yes, " said the Chairman. " But more than one... that is the very reason why she is special. "

" How many? " Rikka asked.. " Two? Three? "

" No, " the Chairman said. "_ Ten. _"_  
_

**Liked the beginning? Move on to the next chapter if you want to! :P**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Shugo Charas

Rikka hurried to tell Yaya. _Yaya-senpai is gonna be soooooo surprised when she finds out about this! _she thought excitedly. _A girl with not one, not two, but 10 Shugo Chara! And I bet the old Guardian members are gonna be soooooo surprised t- _Rikka fell with a loud _THUMP _onto the stage.

" Rikka? " Yaya asked in surprise. Everyone laughed at Rikka's sudden fall on the stage. Rikka got up.

" Don't worry about me, Yaya-senpai, " she said, out of breath. Then she lowered her voice to whisper, though she didn't have to because everyone else was practically rolling on the floor laughing. " The new Joker - the Chairman said she has _ten_ Shugo Charas! Isn't that sooooo cool, Yaya-senpai? "

" EH?! _TEN SHUGO-_ " Rikka covered Yaya's mouth. She had almost screamed into the microphone in front of everybody. Everyone stared at them, and then they just started laughing like crazy again.

" Oops! Sorry, Rikka, but TEN Shugo Charas? " Yaya asked, eyes wide in amazement.

Pepe was surprised, too. " Well, that is certainly one extraordinary girl-dechuka, " she said, scratching her chin. Then she gasped. " I-I feel something-dechu! Lots of Shugo Charas! Hotaru! " She turned to Rikka's calm, wise Shugo Chara. " Don't you feel something really... really... "

Hotaru was thinking hard. " Ah! Yes, I feel something... but... " She turned to Pepe. " It's... strange. "

" I don't feel anything strange-dechuka, " Pepe said. She tried to think. _Think, think, think, Pepe,_ Pepe thought. Finally, she felt something. Something very strange. " It's like... " Pepe tried to think of the right word. " Like being bottled up! "

" Yes! " Hotaru said. " But... not in a mean way... "

" Are the new Joker's Shugo Charas bottled up or something? " Yaya asked curiously. " And what's with this ' bottled up ' thing you're talking about? How did you ever think of coming up with something like THAT to say to - "

" It's true, Yaya-tan, " Pepe interrupted. " I've never felt anything like this before. It isn't a bad feeling, but it isn't like it's all, ' Hello, we've come to meet you ' or something. It's strange, but... " She bit her lip.

" It's what? It's what? " Rikka asked.

" I think it's also powerful, " Hotaru answered. She looked at Pepe. " It's not bad powers. It's good powers. See? " The sun at the end of her tail-like thing flickered.

" Hotaru is right, " Pepe said, nodding. " It's a good power. Maybe we can scan the audience... " She tried looking around at the crowd, but no result until...

" AHA! " Pepe and Hotaru said at the same time. " That girl! " They pointed to a girl who was right in the middle of the auditorium. She had brown, straight hair and a beautiful sky-blue crystal shaped like a diamond hung around her neck.

_ Why are those two Shugo Charas pointing at me? _she thought.

_ Ayame... I can help you, if you want me to..._ Ayame's Shugo Chara, Medida, was for fortune-telling. An egg slowly came out of Ayame's sky-blue crystal. The egg was purple, white, yellow and black. It looked magical, and right away, you could tell it was for fortune-telling. A crystal ball was the symbol for it.

" A Shugo Chara! " Rikka, Hotaru, Yaya and Pepe whispered a little loud.

**It might take a while for the next chapter, or maybe not, but just read! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Ayame

** Chapter 3 - Meeting Ayame**

Medida peeked out of her egg. Everyone else in the audience was distracted; either talking to a friend or staring into space. Yaya, Pepe, Rikka and Hotaru couldn't quite make out what the fortune-telling Shugo Chara's clothes looked like. After all, she was only _peeking_ out of her egg.

Medida looked at Yaya first. Yaya looked startled and squeezed Pepe.

" Yaya... tan... " Pepe tried to say. " Stop... squeezing... me... so... _hard_! " The moment Pepe said ' hard ', Yaya instantly let go.

" Oh, sorry Pepe-tan! " Yaya apologized.

" Yaya-tan, I could've choked to death-dechu! What were you trying to do to... " Yaya and Pepe started to argue.

_Hmm..._ Medida thought._ They're safe. And now, time to check the other two..._ Medida looked straight at Rikka. Rikka waved a nervously, then stumbled and fell. The audience quieted down, and for a moment there was total silence in the room. Even Medida, who was trying to see if Rikka was safe or not, stopped. Then everyone laughed at Rikka. _Again._

_Safe,_ Medida thought. _And her Shugo Chara... _Medida looked at Hotaru, who was now helping Rikka get up. _Safe. All of them are safe._

Medida suddenly closed her egg. Yaya, Pepe, Rikka, and Hotaru all looked at Medida's egg, which was now disappearing into Ayame's crystal.

" They're all safe, " Medida whispered to Ayame and the rest of her Shugo Charas. " And friendly. They will be your future friends. You should meet them after they announce the results for the new Guardians."

" Why? " Ayame asked Medida in a whisper.

" You'll see. " Ayame knew that Medida was smiling.

Soon Yaya and Rikka got the audience to quiet down. The girls left the Joker last. Yaya expected Rikka to say the name of the new Joker, but Rikka's memory was not very good.

" Rikka, " Yaya whispered. " What's the name of the new Joker? "

" Uh, I forgot? " Rikka grinned nervously.

" YOU FORGOT THE NAME OF THE NEW JOKER?! HOW COULD YOU, RIKKA?! " The audience grew silent.

Then, after a few moments, the audience yelled in unison, " EH?! YOU DON'T KNOW THE NEW JOKER'S NAME?! "

" Sorry, everyone, " Rikka said into the microphone. " Can't believe I forgot. But... " Suddenly, she remembered. " Oh yeah! Her name was Ayame, but I kinda forgot the last - "

" YAAAAAAY! Finally you remembered! " Yaya exclaimed in excitement. " Any Ayame here? " Yaya was pretty sure who Ayame was. She looked at the brown-haired girl.

Yaya was right. The brown-haired girl stood up and said in her loudest voice possible, " I'm Ayame. Kawate Ayame. "

" Well, Ayame-tan, congratulations! You're our new Joker! All new Guardian members, go to the Royal Garden. It's that pretty greenhouse. If you know where it is, go. If you don't, ask somebody. Ayame-tan, stay here. Everyone else, you can go to class now, " Yaya said. " Bye-bye! Except for Ayame-tan. You stay. "

Everyone did what Yaya told them to do. After the auditorium was empty, Rikka told Ayame to come up onto the stage.

" I'm Rikka, " she said, shaking hands with Ayame. " It's nice to meet- WHOA! " Rikka stumbled, but didn't fall because she was holding Ayame's hand.

" She falls alot, " Yaya told Ayame. " Oh! And I'm Yaya. These are our Shugo Charas. Mine is Pepe. "

" Hello Ayame-tan, " Pepe grinned.

" This is my Shugo Chara, Hotaru, " Rikka said.

" Hello. Pleased to make your acquaintance, " Hotaru said, bowing.

" You have Shugo Charas, right Ayame-tan? " Pepe asked.

" Yes, " Ayame said.

" Where are they? " Hotaru asked, looking around Ayame.

" It's a surprise, " Ayame grinned.

**Where do you think the Shugo Charas will come from? Review :P**


	4. Chapter 4 - The S's & Victoria and Ia

**Chapter 4 - Samantha, Savannah, Victoria and Ia**

" Oh come on, Ayame-tan! " Yaya complained. " At least show us one or two or three! "

Ayame shook her head. " Yaya, you and the others already saw one, Medida. My Shugo Charas don't like to come out altogether. It's hard to come out of the crystal. That is... unless you want to see 2 more... " She smiled. Pepe noticed that Ayame had a blue clip with 3 golden stars on it and that she wasn't wearing it before.

" I WANNA SEE! " Yaya's eyes lit up. " Can they come out right now? "

" Yeah, can they, can they? " Rikka asked hopefully.

" Sure, " Ayame replied. " Medida! Call the S's, please. "

" Of course. " The little fortune-teller popped out of her egg, which came out of Ayame's crystal. Medida mumbled some words that neither Yaya or Rikka could hear, and two eggs came out of Ayame's crystal. One was white and had the Olympics sign on it. The other was black and white with a purple cat in the middle.

" Ooh... " Rikka and Yaya gaped at the eggs in awe.

The first egg ( the one with the Olympics sign on it ) opened first. A sporty girl popped out. She had a brown ponytail, sunglasses, and a white tank top with the Olympics sign on it, along with white shorts and sneakers.

" Awesome! She looks like Ran! " Rikka exclaimed.

" Rikka-tan is right! " Yaya agreed. " By the way, Amu was the former Joker, and her first Shugo Chara's name was Ran. She was really sporty! "

Ayame nodded. Then she said, " This girl's name is Samantha. She's always full of - "

" ENERGY! " Samantha screamed. Rikka, Yaya and their Shugo Charas sweat-dropped. Samantha laughed.

Ayame chuckled. " Yeah, energy. That's her favorite word for some reason. I think it's because she's too - "

" ENERGETIC! " Samantha yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone laughed.

" Ayame-chan, you're too calm! " Samantha complained. She turned at the others. " You can call me Sam or Sammy or - well, whatever. Anything that sounds like my name. Anyway, watch _this! "_

" Oh no, please no... " Ayame groaned. " Sammy, please don't do - "

But it was too late. " Character Change! " Sammy said cheerfully.

" He-ey, " Ayame said in a friendly tone. " How ya doin' ? Watch this! "

Ayame did 3 backflips in a row. She was about to fall off the stage when Rikka, Yaya, Hotaru and Pepe heard a voice : " Ayame! Character change! "

Right when Ayame was about to fall off the stage, black and purple cat ears appeared on her. And also a black tail!

Ayame instantly stopped and stood on the stage perfectly upright. The other egg had already opened - a girl with straight, dark brown hair, a simple, purple one-sleeved shirt, black pants, black and purple cat ears, a black tail, and purple boots had popped out.

" Ehh! She's so pretty! " Yaya exclaimed.

" Lovely, " Hotaru said, smiling.

" Charming-dechuka! " Pepe grinned.

" She looks so cool! " Rikka looked at the Shugo Chara curiously.

" Hey, I'm pretty too! " Sammy complained. Two blue pom-poms appeared in her hands. " Oi! Why do you only pay attention to Savvy? I'm pretty too! And I'm also cool, lovely and charming! '

" Phew, thanks Savvy, " Ayame sighed in relief. Then she turned furiously at Sammy. " SAMANTHA, DID YOU REALIZE HOW CLOSE I CAME TO FALLING? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YOUNG LADY! "

Rikka, Yaya, Hotaru and Pepe sweat-dropped. The star clip Pepe had seen earlier had reappeared when Ayame was screaming at Sammy, and now disappeared. Pepe blinked.

Ayame covered her mouth. " Sorry, " Ayame sighed. " That was Victoria. She was born from my dream of being an actress because I'm very good at acting. Not to brag, but really. "

" Oh yeah, " Rikka remembered. " Do you have 10 Shugo Charas? The Chairman told me. "

" Yes, but... " Ayame's voice trailed off. She looked depressed.

" There was a Shugo Chara that was born from Ayame's dream of singing, " a voice said. An egg that was blue and white with a golden star in the middle came out of Ayame's crystal. A Shugo Chara with a long blonde braid and a sparkly sky blue top with a sky blue short skirt, sky blue boots with golden stars on them and the clip Pepe saw earlier popped out. " I'm Victoria. "

" I can tell you're nice, " Hotaru smiled. Victoria and Hotaru shook hands.

" You too, " Victoria said softly. Then she turned to the others. " That Shugo Chara's name was Ia. She sang any song that was in Ayame's head all the time. But... " Victoria turned to Savvy.

" I'm Savannah, Savvy for short, in case you didn't know, " said Savvy. " One day, Ayame joined a singing class. They were practicing for a performance, and the teacher asked Ayame if she wanted to do a solo onstage. Ia hoped that Ayame would, but before she could Character Change with her, Ayame said no. So Ia went back into her egg. "

" Did Ia ever come back since then? " Rikka asked.

" Yeah, did she? " Yaya questioned.

Sammy shook her head sadly. " Only when Ayame was singing out loud. Nobody really heard her, but eventually Ia's egg would appear and she would pop out. Then she would sing along until one of us noticed her. We would all say at the same time, ' Ia! ', but then she would go back into a her egg instantly and disappear. "

" Oh-dechuka, " Pepe said sadly. " So you only have 9 Shugo Charas now, Ayame-tan? "

" Yeah, " Ayame nodded. She did not sound very happy.

_Ia, _Ayame thought._ When will you come back?_


	5. Chapter 5 - Guardian Meeting

**Chapter 5 - Guardian Meeting**

Pepe saw the look of sadness on Ayame's face when her Charas talked about Ia, so she said, " Why don't we go to the Royal Garden-dechuka? Let's meet the new Jack. "

" Great idea, Pepe-chan! " Yaya grinned. " Let's... GOOO! " She dragged all the girls there, with their Shugo Charas flying alongside them.

" Ya... ya... senpai! You're... too... fast! " Rikka stuttered.

" Because you guys are too SLOW! " Yaya said in return as they reached the Royal Garden. There was already a guy sitting there with his hands behind his head. He had black hair, only it was spiky and messy like Kukai's. When he saw the girls, he immediately jumped up and said, " Hi! My name's Hirata Takumi. Are you the rest of the Guardians? "

" Yeah, " Rikka said. " I'm Rikka, Queen of the Guardians, and this is Yaya-senpai , the Ace. And this girl over here is Ayame-senpai, the new Joker. The King's absent. "

" You're the new Jack? " Yaya asked.

" Yup. "

Suddenly, it was like Sammy popped out of nowhere, and she yelled, " HI NEW JACK! DO YOU HAVE A SHUGO CHARA?! I'M ONE OF AYA- "

Ayame covered Samantha's mouth and said to Takumi, " Sorry about that, Samantha's so- "

" ENERGETIC! " Samantha shouted happily. Everyone sweatdropped.

" She's crazy, " Savvy said calmly.

" I take that as a compliment, " Sammy giggled.

" Wow, Ayame, how many Shugo Chara do you have? " Takumi asked.

" Te- I mean, nine. " Ayame felt a rush of sadness come upon her. " Ten if my long-lost Ia was still here. "

" Oh.. " Takumi knew better not to talk about Ia. He changed the subject. " Want to see my Shugo Chara? " he asked.

" Sure! " The girls answered.

A blue egg with a white stripe in the middle and 5 golden stars on it popped out of Takumi's pocket. Out popped a Shugo Chara that looked just like Takumi, but with gold and blue highlights and sporty clothes. " Hi! I'm Kenta, Takumi's Shugo Chara! Nice to meet you! I was born out of Takumi's dream to be better at sports. "

All the girl Shugo Charas completely fell in love with him right away.

Takumi laughed. " It's always like this, " he told the girls. " The girl Shugo Charas always fall in love with Kenta. "

" I can imagine that, " Ayame giggled, looking at her Charas, who were staring at Kenta with hearts in their eyes. " Especially with my Charas. "

" Like I said, you're too calm, Ayame-chan! " Yaya whined. Ayame sweatdropped.

" OI! PEOPLE OUT THERE, PLEASE STOP TALKING! A FORTUNE TELLER IS TRYING TO DO HER JOB HERE! " Medida's egg came out of Ayame's crystal, and then out she popped! A tiny angry fortune teller with a not-so-calm attitude anymore. Everyone sweatdropped.

" Thank you. That's much better. " Medida went back inside her egg and into Ayame's crystal.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then they burst out laughing, including Ayame.

Takumi checked his watch. " Yikes! We're late for class! "

" EH?! It only felt like a few minutes! " Rikka said, shocked.

" Let's RUUN! Character Change! " Sammy said, getting more energetic by the moment.

Ayame suddenly took off as fast as the speed of lightning and ran to class. Everyone else was left in the Royal Garden, speechless, until Hotaru said, " I guess we should run too! " And so, everyone took off to class.

** I hoped you liked the fifth chapter! Sorry to keep everyone waiting! Please read the next ones! This story will never have an end!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Class

**I hope you all like my story so far. You'll like it even more when you see the next chapters. I can guarantee that! Anyway, where was I up to... ( tapping chin ) Oh yeah! When the Guardians took off to class because they were late. Anyway, enough with this!**

** 3, 2, 1- Chapter 6! ^_^**

**Chapter 6 - Class**

Soon, Ayame reached her classroom. By then, Sammy had undid the Character Change and Ayame was out of breath as she entered the classroom. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that class hadn't started yet. She looked around the room to see if there was any empty seat. Luckily, there was. It was right behind Takumi's seat. Ayame sat down, scolding Sammy : " Don't do that anymore... I'm... out of... breath.. "

Takumi noticed her. " Hey, " he said. " You're Ayame, right, the new Joker? "

" Yeah, " Ayame forced a smile.

Rumors were flying around the classroom as Ayame chatted with Takumi.

" I heard that her dad is a famous chef and that her mother's a worldwide famous actress! " one girl whispered to another girl.

" She's so pretty! I envy her, " another girl said.

As for the boys, well, they were already falling in love with her.

Then the teacher came in and announced to the class, " Boys and girls, we have two new students here today. " The class quieted down, and then started to whisper to each other. " They are Kawata Ayame and Hirata Takumi. Let's all welcome them. " Then he turned to Ayame and Takumi. " You can introduce yourselves to the class, if you want. By the way, I'm Nikaidou-sensei. "

" Okay, " Ayame and Takumi replied.

" I'll go first, " Ayame said.

Ayame cleared her throat. A hush fell upon the class. " I'm Kawata Ayame. It's nice to meet you, everyone. I am the new Joker, and I hope you all can get along well with me. I love having friends, so let's get along, okay? " The class clapped and Ayame bowed shyly.

Takumi saw Victoria Character Change with her. He was thinking so much about Ayame that he forgot that it was his turn until Nikaidou said to him, " Um... excuse me, Hirata-kun... it's your turn. "

" Oh! " Takumi snapped out of his daze. " Sorry. " Then he cleared his throat. " My name is Hirata Takumi. I am the new Jack. I love sports and when I heard I was transferring here, I got really excited because of all the sports clubs you have. I hope we can all get along well. " The class once again clapped as Takumi went to his seat.

" Okay, everyone, we're having math right now, and... " The school day went on and on and on until finally, it was lunch. Takumi and Ayame went to the Royal Garden for tea. Everyone else was already there, waiting for them.

After everyone had some tea and snacks, Ayame announced, " I want to show you all another one of my Charas. "

" Yay! " Yaya and Rikka squealed.

" That's fine with me, " Takumi said.

" With us too! " the Charas also said.

" Okay then... " Ayame took a deep breath. " Medida, call Lily please! "

" Yes, Ayame-sama. " Medida's egg came out of Ayame's crystal and she popped out. Then she mumbled a few words, and went back inside her egg and then into the crystal. A white egg with pink flowers on it that was making a circle came out of Ayame's crystal. Then came out a beautiful Shugo Chara with a blonde ponytail up to her knees, a one-sleeved light pink dress with a plain green belt, a necklace with a pink flower with two leaves on the sides as a charm, and green slippers with ribbons of green zig-zagging between her knee and her foot.

" I'm Lily, " the Shugo Chara said calmly, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7 - Lost Chara!

**Chapter 7 ^-^! I don't want to spoil it, but this is about meeting a new Chara, so Ayame will sorta have a tenth one. Anyway, so sorry for making the chapters short ( I never realize how much I type o_o ). I promise to try to make them longer... wait did I say that in the previous chapter or something? Anyways, 3, 2, 1, start! Chapter 7 :D**

**Chapter 7 - Lost Chara!**

" Lily! " Ayame's other Charas cried.

Rikka, Yaya, and Takumi just gaped at Lily, also along with their Charas.

" That's Lily, " Ayame introduced. " I'd say she's one of the calmest of my Charas. "

Lily smiled and said, " Hi! "

" Just like Ayame... too calm, " Yaya muttered under her breath.

After a nice time with the Guardians, they went back to class and then soon left to go home. Ayame didn't live close to the Guardians, so she walked only with her Charas. They were chattering about the Guardians and how nice they were, and also about their Charas.

They were passing by a river when suddenly, Victoria said, " Ayame! There's another Chara around here! "

Ayame stopped and looked around. Then Savvy pointed at the riverbank and said, " Look! An egg! "

Everyone looked at the riverbank. Sure enough, there was a Shugo Chara egg there. It was lavender with black crescent moon shapes in the middle. The middle was white and had lines on the top and bottom of it that separated it from the rest of the egg. But something puzzled Ayame about it - it had an X on it.

**Luna's POV**

_Why? _I kept repeating in my head. _Why did she leave me like that? I'm not a piece of garbage!_

The incident kept flowing into my mind.

_I heard Nina, my owner, calling me to wake up. There was an excitement in her voice as she told me to come over to her bed._

_ " What's up? " I asked. Then, suddenly, I saw it. Another egg, with the same pattern as mine, except the designs were golden stars and the rest of the egg was golden._

_ Then, Nina scowled at me. " Why are you gaping at it like that? That's not really nice. "_

_ " Oh... um... sorry, " I managed to say._

_ Today at school, the egg hatched. A pretty Chara named Goldie popped out. She represented Nina's dream to be famous. I was happy with her being around until Nina told me, " I don't need you anymore, Luna. I've got Goldie, and you know what? I don't want to explore the stars and moon anymore, like how you represent me. You're a fake! "_

_ I still flew alongside Nina, though. That is, until she told me to turn into an egg. Then she threw me into the riverbank, and she left with Goldie before she got to see me turn into an X._

Then those thoughts flooded away. _I will become another's Shugo Chara, _I thought. _I don't want Nina anymore._ After that, all the thoughts of my bearer flew away. I remembered nothing, and I sensed lots of Shugo Charas and a girl nearby. I wasn't sad anymore.

**Ayame's POV**

I rushed down to the riverbank and picked up the egg. It was very fragile, so I was careful when I held it.

" Ayame, " Lily said with a worried tone. " It's really tired. Let's take it home and take care of her. "

" Okay, " I said, putting the egg carefully into my bag. " Let's go home. "

Soon we arrived at my new house. I went inside and called to my mom, " I'm home! "

" I'm in the kitchen! " My mom called back.

I went into the kitchen. Nicole, my mom's Chara, greeted me. When she sensed the new Chara in my bag, she asked, " Oh-oh! A new Chara? "

My mother spun around and looked at me, shocked. " EHH?! YOU GOT A NEW CHARA?! "

I sweatdropped, and said, " Well... Not really. " I took out the egg. " I found this lying around on the riverbank. Lily said it was tired, so we decided to take it home and take care of it... "

Nicole gently touched the egg, and then she told my mom, " She's right... It's very fragile. I sense a strong feeling coming from deep within it. "

**( Oh and I almost forgot to mention : Nicole represents Ayame's mom's dream of being a cook. )**

" You should bring it up to your room, " My mom told me. " That way, you can keep an eye on it while doing your homework. "

" Kay, " I said as I went up to my room. I sat down at my desk, put the egg on it, and took out my homework. The homework was super easy, and I finished it really quickly. Right when I finished, the egg cracked open...

**Luna's POV**

I popped out of my egg and said, " Hi. I'm Luna. "

I saw a girl with lots of Shugo Charas and a crystal necklace looking at me. I forced a small smile. " Nice to meet you, " I said quietly.

" I'm Ayame, and these are my Charas, Samantha, Savannah, Medida, Lily, and Victoria. I lost a Chara named Ia a few months ago. " Ayame, the brown-haired girl, looked at me. I was wearing a dark purple sleeveless top with a necklace with a white X as a charm, a black preppy skirt, black boots with dark purple lace, and a black headband with a white X on it. My hair was brown and up to my waist with purple and black streaks. To top it off, I had silver hoop earrings and 2 silver bracelets.

I looked way cooler than my normal self.

" Cute, " A Chara with cat ears flew over to me. " Savannah; call me Savvy. "

" Hi. " I knew I was going to get along with her really well. Savvy looked a lot like me. She had black cat ears with purple on the inside, a black choker, a one-sleeved purple top, black jeggings, purple boots underneath them, and brown hair up to her shoulders. Her bangs were swept to the side, just like mine. " Love the outfit. " I smiled. She smiled back.

" What happened to you? " Ayame asked. " How did you become an X? "

" I don't want to talk about it, so please don't bring up the topic. I don't really remember, either. "

**Anyway, that wraps up this chapter! Savvy and Luna are really going to get along... Please review what you think I should do with Luna!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Morning

**New chapter... again! Crystela7, I think I'm going to use your idea in my story. Thank you for the compliment! Anyway, 3, 2, 1, start!**

**Chapter 8 - Morning**

**Ayame's POV**

I was suddenly awakened by the ringing of my alarm clock. " Ayame! " My mom called. " Wake up! It's time for breakfast! "

I groaned. " One... more... minute! " I called back.

Then I heard footsteps approaching. " AAAAAYAAAAAAAMEEEE! " My screaming mother barged into my room. " YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! "

I sweatdropped. " For.. what? " I could barely keep my eyes open.

" WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! " My mom boomed. I hated the morning. If I didn't wake up quickly, this was what my mom would do. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WOULD BE LATE FOR ON A WEEKDAY IN THE MORNING, HUH?! "

I was still closing my eyes. My Charas had already woken up and were having giggling fits. " Three! " Sammy said, trying to keep a straight face even though it was ' hilarious ', as she would say.

" Two! " Savvy giggled.

" One! " Victoria squeaked, trying not to laugh.

Finally, my mother's words sank in... " AHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! THE GUARDIANS WILL KILL ME! "

My mother looked at me, confused. " Who are the Guardians? "

Then I remembered about a letter Yaya had given me to tell my parents we would be staying after school. " Oh yeah! I forgot to give you this letter! " I fished the envelope out of my schoolbag and gave it to my mom. She quickly read it, signed it, and gave it back to me. " The Guardians are a group of students who have Charas and do schoolwork together. "

" Of course I would let you join! " My mom grinned. Then she noticed Luna. " Hey, is that the Chara that hatched from the egg you found yesterday? "

" Yeah, " I said.

" Hi. I'm Luna. You must be Ayame's mom. " Luna didn't smile often. The only time we saw her smile was when she greeted us. But that was a forced smile, and a really small one. Luna also just plain black eyes. I had noticed that. They didn't sparkle like my Charas' eyes. But yet, there was something about them that was really sad - it was as if I could kind of read through what happened, but I didn't understand it perfectly, though I did understand that she was thrown on the riverbank and turned into an X.

Nicole flew over to Luna and said, " Hi! I'm Nicole, Ayame's mom's Chara. "

" Welcome to the family! " My mom smiled.

Luna smiled a little. This I could tell was a real smile. Then, suddenly, I saw a sparkle in her eyes. It lasted until she saw me looking at her. Instantly, the sparkle disappeared, and Luna put on a straight face.

My mother noticed me. " Oi! Ayame, wake up! " I snapped into reality.

" Sorry! " I said as my mother left to go downstairs.

" Hurry up! " I heard her call. " Your breakfast is getting cold! "

" Okay! " I called back. I quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed. Then, after brushing my hair to make it perfectly straight, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. After that, I rushed to school.

**Amu's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to school. " Why.. am.. I.. always... late... for school?! " I asked my Charas between panting for air.

" I don't know, " Su giggled. " Maybe it's because you wake up too late-desu! "

" Oi, Hinamori! " I turned sideways to look at Kukai whooshing past me. I rolled my eyes.

" Character Changing with Daichi? " I asked him as I ran to catch up.

" Yup.. Oh, sorry, gotta run! " And he whooshed away again. I coughed as dirt flied into my face.

" Ran! " I complained. " Why can't you Character Change with me?! "

" I like to make you tired! " Ran laughed. I sweatdropped. Then, at the same time because I wasn't paying attention, I bumped into this brown-haired girl...

**Regular POV**

" Oof! " Ayame had accidently bumped into Amu. Or was it the opposite?

When the two finally regained their composure, they looked at each other's Charas and said at the same time, " Oh, Charas! " Amu and Ayame looked at each other, surprised. " Who are you? " They said at the same time, AGAIN...

**Well, that's the end of this chapter! please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Guardians

**Chapter 9! Finally... Anyway, this chapter is about Ayame meeting the former Guardians+ ... I think it was Crystela7's idea... Thanks for the idea! Also in this chapter : the hidden enemy I mentioned in the summary and Ia :D! 3, 2, 1, start!**

**Chapter 9 - Guardians+**

**Regular POV**

" I'm Kawata Ayame, " Ayame said as she brushed the dirt off of her uniform skirt. " I'm the new Joker of Seiyo Elementary, and these are my Charas: Medida, Lily, Samantha, Savannah, Victoria and um... I found this one named Luna yesterday and I took her in. " Amu stared at all her Charas. She had even more than her!

" Ehh? You're the new Joker? I used to be the Joker at Seiyo, " Amu said. " I'm Hinamori Amu, by the way. You can call me Amu. These are my Charas: Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. " The Charas waved at each other. Then Amu remembered about being late to school, and at the same time, so did Ayame.

" Oh! Gotta run! " Ayame said. " Sammy, Character Change! "

" Ok! " Sammy grinned. " Character Change! " Sunglasses appeared on Ayame's head, and with that, she took off.

" It was nice meeting you! " Ayame called back as they separated.

**Later that day in the Royal Garden...**

" Ayame, Takumi, I'd like you to meet the former Guardians and some of our other friends, " Yaya said cheerfully, opening the door. And all of them came in! " This is Tadase, the former King, Rima, the former Queen, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko, the former Jacks, Amu, the former Joker, Tsukyomi Ikuto, and his sister, Hoshina Utau. And of course, all their Charas. " Ayame and Takumi greeted the former Guardians, Utau, Ikuto and their Charas.

Suddenly, Luna said, " Ayame! X-eggs! They're nearby! "

" Do you guys know how to fight X-eggs? " Ayame asked the Guardians.

" Of course! " They all answered.

" We're not called the Guardians for nothing, " Rima giggled.

" Then lets transform! Let's go, Medida! " Ayame cried.

" My heart, unlock! " They all said at the same time. " Charanari: Amulet Heart! Charanari: Clown Drop! Charanari: Platinum Royal! Charanari: Dear Baby! Charanari : Sky Jack... " **( and so on XD I'm too lazy to put all those transformations there )**

" Charanari: Chara Fortune! " Ayame and Medida said.

" Charanari: Sports Star! " Takumi and Kenta said.

They all took off outside. There were probably 20 X-eggs hovering in the air!

" Ehh? So many X-eggs! " Rikka cried.

" This isn't normal, " Kukai added, dodging X-eggs trying to crash into him. " This is serious! "

" I'll purify them! " Ayame decided. Everyone nodded. A crystal ball appeared in her hand. It kept changing colors. " Crystal... Rainbow... BLAST! " A giant rainbow rounded the X-eggs together, and then it purified them. Amu was amazed at her power. It was tremendous.

" Awesome! " Amu winked, giving her a thumbs-up.

" It's not over yet! " A voice said mischievously. Everyone looked around.

" Who are you? " Tadase asked.

" You don't need to know to fight me! " The voice hissed. Then she appeared. Nina, Luna's bearer, appeared in the air, and she had Character Transformed with Goldie. When she saw Luna with Ayame, she smirked.

" Heyyy, LUNA, having a fun time? " Nina smiled evilly. " I see you have a new owner. "

" Once again, like Tadase said, who are you, blondie? " Utau yelled.

Nina had curly, creamy golden hair up to her ankles. In her transformation, her hair was tied into a pretty ponytail. Nina wore a sleeveless orange top, a necklace with a golden star as a charm, golden star earrings, an orange headband with 2 golden stars on it: one big, one small, an orange ruffle skirt up to her knees, a simple golden belt, and orange high heels with a gold star on the end of each.

" I'm not a blondie! " Nina hissed. " My hair is creamy golden, for your information! And anyway, I have a new Chara, besides Goldie. " She moved a little sideways so the Guardians could see her and then looked at Luna, expecting her to be crying. But Luna kept a straight face. The Chara was an X Guardian Character, like Luna, but she had a short creamy golden bob with swept-to-the-side bangs, a black headband with a white X on it, a cute hot pink tank top, a black short skirt, leather boots with sparkles of hot pink on it, a black necklace with a white X on it, and hot pink hoop earrings.

The Guardians didn't know who she was, but Ayame did. Her eyes filled with tears as she cried out in a strangled voice, " Ia! "

** Another dramatic ending... ( dun dun dun ) XD! But the Chara really is Ia, Ayame's long-lost Chara. Poor Ayame! Anyway, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Moon Fairy

**Chapter 10! :D Oh and just in case you guys were wondering, Ayame's long-lost Chara's name is ia, not LA. Anyway, 3, 2, 1, start!**

**Chapter 10 - Moon Fairy**

**Ayame's POV**

Everyone stared at me while the girl just smirked.

" Who is she? " I whispered to Luna.

" Nina, " Luna replied as she rolled her eyes. " My bearer who apparently, didn't need me anymore. And now she has your Chara, Ia. "

Then Yaya noticed Luna. " Hey, who's that? "

" Oh, I just found her by a riverbank yesterday evening when I was walking home and decided to take her in. Her name's Luna, " I replied.

" Ohhhh, " Everyone else said. Nina was growing impatient.

" Are you all ready to fight? Or are you just weaklings? " Nina smiled evilly ( AGAIN! ).

" I think she means, ' Are you all ready for a tickle ', " Nagihiko said loudly enough for Nina to hear. I snickered. Nina glared at him.

" Luna, dear, " Nina smiled innocently. " You're MY Chara, so come over here and help me fight these bastards. What do you think you're doing with that ugly brunette over there? " I was shocked by her choice of words! I so wanted to strangle her!

When Luna didn't move, Nina hissed, " Luna! Come! _NOW!_ " But Luna still wouldn't budge.

I was surprised when Savvy flew in front of Luna and said, " She can speak up for herself. You can't boss her around like that! We're all _LIVING THINGS_, yah know?! " I could tell Luna was surprised, too.

" Savvy, " I motioned for her to calm down. " I think Luna should make her own choice. Savvy's right. " Hey, at least I wasn't as evil as that Nina! And at least I played fair.

**Luna's POV**

I felt everyone staring at me, waiting for who I would choose. I knew already. And I was going to tell it off to that stupid Nina, even if she WAS my bearer. I flew over to Nina, and, to everyone's surprise, kicked her right in the face!

" OWWWWWW! " Nina howled like a wolf. Everyone snickered.

" I've had enough of you, Nina, " I shot her a glare while she looked at me with this shocked look on her face. " I heard every single word, and girl, you DESERVE this! Ayame's much kinder than you, and Savvy's right. I _am_ a living thing, and since you're my bearer, you should have noticed that! " Then I turned to Ayame. " Ayame! Transform! "

**Ayame's POV**

Suddenly, I felt as if I was whisked to another world... but all I saw was a lavender sky with white sparkles. I looked around, and accidently made my own hair fly into my face! _How embarrassing,_ I thought to myself. But no one was there. Then, Luna's egg appeared, and the white X was washed off before my eyes! And out she popped! The new Luna. She wore a sleeveless lavender shirt with a necklace with a shiny black crescent moon as a charm, a lavender skirt that was long in the back and short in the front, a simple sparkly white belt with a black crescent moon in the middle, white sparkly flats with black crescent moons on each, black crescent moon earrings, and a silver tiara with lavender sparkles and a black crescent moon in the middle. She also had lavender wings shaped like crescent moons.

" Ayame-chan, " Luna's voice kind of echoed. She was smiling. A real smile...

" Hm? " I pushed away my thoughts.

" Let's transform! " Luna said cheerfully.

I was about to protest, but then I just nodded.

" Charanari: Moon Fairy! " Luna and I said at the same time.

Everyone stared at us. I looked almost exactly like Luna, but my wings had patterns on them and my outfit was more detailed and sparkly.

" Ayame! " Luna called. " Attack Nina! "

" With what? " I asked, confused.

" Just let me take over, " Luna answered. I nodded.

" Night wand! " A wand that looked like the sky at night appeared in my hand. There was a black crescent moon on top that was glowing with lavender light. " Moonlight... sparkle... burst! " The crescent moon turned white, and the lavender glow got bigger and bigger until it was about as big as Nina! Then it crashed into her. She howled like a wolf again.

" This isn't the end! " Nina growled as we separated and went home.

**Goldie's POV**

" Idiots, " Nina muttered as we went home. " Especially that girl with Luna. They thought they could stop me! But I'll get revenge on all of them! " I sighed a little. I was worried about Luna. Nina already lost her. But now I think Luna hates me. Even worse! I represent being famous and _friendly_. What if I turned into an X, too? I looked over at Ia, who kept a straight face the whole time.

" I need new powers, " Nina continued. " Oh! " We were walking past the river where Nina abandoned Luna. " Luckily that girl isn't here, " Nina said. " Look! On the riverbank! " I looked at where she was pointing. Something glimmered there... Not exactly a pebble, but a crystal.

Nina went down to the riverbank and picked it up. Right away I knew what she was thinking : _New powers._

** The end of this chapter! Dramatic ending again XD! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Nanami

**In this chapter you'll meet... NANAMI! She's Ayame's best friend from her old school and she'll be coming to Seiyo. Enough with the chatter, anyway, 3, 2, 1, start!**

**Chapter 11 - Nanami**

**Ayame's POV**

**Later that day...**

I called Nanami, my best friend from my old school, after the fight with Nina and turning into Moon Fairy. I told her everything that's happened so far. " I wish you were here, " I said sadly.

" Maybe, just maybe, your wish will come true, " Nanami said, giggling. I was confused.

" What is it? Why are you giggling? "

" It's a surprise. See ya! " And with that, she hung up. I was too curious! I just HAD to figure out what she was up to.

_Oh well,_ I thought. _Maybe tomorrow..._ And I fell asleep.

I was awakened by my ringing alarm clock. I rolled over and groaned. " School. "

I didn't want Mom to wake me up, so I forced myself to get up, brush my teeth and get dressed without my mom telling ( or rather YELLING ) me to do so. Mom was happy to see me up by myself, and she told me she had a surprise for me.

" What is it, what is it? " I asked over and over again.

" You'll see, " was all Mom could say as she led me to the extra rooms in our new house. We had saved it for guests who wanted to stay overnight, but...

" AYAME! " A familiar voice yelled happily as she opened the door. I couldn't believe it!

" NANAMI! " We both hugged each other.

" My family's going to be living here with you! Isn't that exciting? " she squealed. I was shocked, and we both started jumping around. " And best of all, I'm going to your school! " I was so happy! I thanked my mom and Nanami's parents for arranging this. Then, a Shugo Chara egg with a paintbrush and paint appeared.

" Tessa! " My Charas cried in delight. She popped out happily and hugged them. Tessa looked just like an artist - yet slightly like Nanami. No one had ever seen a happier sight than reunited friends.

" Oh! We're going to be late! " Nanami and I rushed to the table and each stuffed a pancake in our mouths as we ran out the door with our Charas and bookbags.

" I can't believe this! " I exclaimed. Then I remembered she hadn't seen Luna yet, so I showed her.

" She's so cute! " Nanami pinched her cheeks.

Luna sweatdropped. " I don't really take cute as a compliment.. "

Then we arrived at school. Nanami was the new ' cool and cutie ', according to everyone else. Of course, Nanami started signing ' autographs ', even though she didn't even know how to sign. Every boy fell in love with her, of course. That was the ways of this school, after all.

Nanami was in the same class as me, and this is how she introduced herself : " Hi! I'm Akamine Nanami! I really want to be an artist when I grow up, so please don't mind me if I'm always drawing. I love having friends, so let's get along, okay? " She finished it off with a wink. The class clapped.

" Akamine-san, you can sit next to Ayame over there, " Nikaidou-sensei said as he pointed to me.

" No worries, " Nanami smiled. " We already know each other. "


	12. Chapter 12 - Joker's Sister

**Chapter 12 - Joker's Sister**

**Ayame's POV**

**After school...**

Yaya had invited the former Guardians over to decide if Nanami should be in the Guardians or not. Nanami introduced herself, and then showed us Tessa.

" I think Akamine-san should join us, " Tadase said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Just call me Nanami, " Nanami grinned.

" But what position should she have? " Ran asked.

" She can purify eggs with me, " I said.

" Then.. she can be a second Joker! " Yaya suggested.

" But I can't by myself.. only with Ayame's help, " Nina frowned. " So I can't really be a Joker. "

" How about... Joker's Assistant? " Amu asked.

" Good idea, Amu-senpai, " Rikka smiled. Then she turned to Nanami. " You want to do that? "

" Sure, " Nanami replied. But then she frowned again. " But that doesn't really sound right... I'm Ayame's best friend. An assistant doesn't sound right... " Then her dandelion eyes sparkled and she smiled. " How about... Joker's Sister? " Everyone agreed.

" Agreed! " Rhythm shouted. Nanami twirled her orange-golden waist-long hair and grinned.

" Thanks, everyone! " she said.

Then Sammy gasped. " Ayame, X-eggs! And... " Her voice was strangled. " Ia. "

" Let's go! " Kukai yelled.

" My heart, unlock! " Everyone transformed. This time, I transformed with Sammy.

" Charanari : Olympic Athlete! " Sammy and I shouted.

" Charanari : Illuminating Artist! " Nanami and Tessa shouted.

" More X-eggs? " Amu groaned.

" Even more than yesterday, " Utau muttered.

" Miss me? " a familiar voice asked in an evilish way. I rolled my eyes.

" Nina, if you seriously want to fight, you have to deal with more people today, " I said, annoyed.

" Shut up! " Nina hissed. And then she appeared. Only, she ALSO had a crystal around her neck, and she was in a different outfit. Her hair was tied up in curly pigtails and had streaks of pink in it. Nina wore a pink puffy bow on her head, a pink puffy dress ( you know, those ones that maids wear or something ) with a giant pink bow on the back, pink ribbon earrings, pink flats with white socks, and pink gloves with white trimming.

" She looks like a creepy pink porcelain doll, " I whispered to Nanami. She snickered.

" I heard that! " Nina yelled. " And I am _not _a ' creepy pink porcelain doll '! " Everyone burst into giggles. She just rolled her eyes at us. " My transformation is supposed to be a cute doll who just happens to look like a maid. Right, Rosalinda? " A Chara that looked just like her but more simpler and more puffy hair appeared.

" Yes, Nina-sama, " she answered. Then I noticed Goldie floating nearby, looking left out. I felt really sorry for her. She went back into her egg and turned into an X! And with that she disappeared.

" Ayame! " Nanami cried. " Look out! " A pink blast was flying towards me! I jumped out of the way just in time.

" Shall we purify the X-eggs first? " I asked Nanami. She nodded. A white baton appeared in my hand with the Olympics sign on it, and a paintbrush appeared in Nanami's. We put them together, and it created a white paintbrush with the Olympics sign on it, except it was splashed with paint. We held it together.

" Olympic Artist! " we both yelled at the same time. A white glow flew towards the sky, then turned into colorful fireworks. The fireworks purified the X-eggs.

" Now for battle time-dechuka! " Pepe shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

** End of chapter! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Afterschool Battle

**Omg thank you everyone for all the reviews; I really appreciate your support. So without further adue, 3, 2, 1, start!**

**Chapter 13 - Afterschool battle**

**Ayame's POV**

" Ready to fight, people?! " Sammy shouted. Everyone nodded. Well, at least her energy in this form wasn't so bad.

" Heart shower! " Nina attacked first, aiming straight at Amu. Luckily, she dodged, but Su got hit instead. Her eyes turned into hearts and she started flying toward Nina slowly.

" Su! " Amu cried. But Su kept floating slooooooowly ( and I really mean it ) towards Nina. Miki and Dia flew over to Su and tugged at her clothes.

" We're losing her! " Miki cried.

" We'll help! " My Charas said as they flew over to Su. But still, it wasn't enough!

" Looks like you need a super-strong daring Chara, " a voice from inside my crystal said. I smiled. Of course! Why didn't I think of her in the first place?

Nina scowled. " Even a super-strong Chara can't make the effect go away from my Heart Shower! "

" Yeah right! " And Hazel's egg came out of my crystal. It was bamboo green with orange stars splattered all over it and a big golden star in the middle. Hazel popped out in her usual outfit : A green button-up shirt with an orange line where the golden buttons were, an orange and green lasso as a belt, a green skirt with orange leggings, golden boots, and to top it off, a green and orange hat.

Hazel flew over to the other Charas. " Let go. "

Miki and Dia weren't so sure, so Lily said, " You can trust her. " So they let go, and Hazel pulled Su to Medida easily. Medida took out a Chara-sized empty soda bottle.

" What are you going to do with that? " Amu asked as she came over.

" Watch. " Everyone gathered around her except Nina. She looked super bored. I distracted her with some blasts as Medida continued.

**Meanwhile...**

Medida put a drop of a fizzy green liquid into the soda bottle. Surprisingly, that drop started to expand and soon filled up the whole bottle.

" What's that? " Tadase asked.

" It's a memory potion, " Medida replied as she put it into Su's mouth. Slowly, the hearts disappeared. Su blinked.

" W- what happened? " Su asked.

" Nina's attack hit you and made you forget about all of us, " Amu answered. " But never mind that, I'm just glad to have your normal self back. Thank you, Medida, so much! "

" It's my pleasure, " Medida said. Then she frowned. " I better go tell Ayame that Nina's attacks are really dangerous. " Medida flew off to Ayame.

**Ayame's POV**

" Ayame! Switch to me! " Medida yelled over all the blasts Nina and I were sending to each other.

" Why? " I yelled back, dodging another one of Nina's Heart Showers.

" She's dangerous, and I don't think Sammy can handle any of this much longer! "

Sammy glared. " Me and Ayame are doing just fine, for your information! "

" Guys, please, just work together! " I shouted. Then an idea popped in my head. " Hey, Medida, can you add into our transformation? "

" Sure, " Medida smiled. Nina, the other Charas, and the Guardians just gaped at me.

" You can do that? " Takumi asked me. I nodded.

" I learned that in my old school, " I said.

" Let's do this, " Sammy grinned. I lowered myself down onto the ground and undid my transformation. Medida and Sammy turned into half-eggs and put their halves together. The new mix egg glowed brighter and brighter, until we couldn't see it anymore. Then the glow stopped forming, and there was a new egg : a purple egg with the Olympics sign on it.

" My heart, unlock! Olympic Fortune! " My outfit was half Chara Fortune and half Olympic Athlete, which was, in my opinion, not so fabulous and not so ugly, but it was in between.

" We'll finish you off for good! " Sammy growled at Nina.

" Like I'm scared, " Nina said, filing her nails.

" Olympic... " A white glow started to form in my hands. " Rainbow... CRYSTAL! " A huge rainbow diamond headed straight for Nina and hit her smack in the face!

" Oof! " Nina landed with a thump on the ground. She undid her transformation and glared at us. " This is not our last battle! " she called furiously at us as she ran away.

" Well, at least that's over with, " I said as we all undid our transformations. Then we all walked home.

**Rosalinda's POV**

I looked around as a floated alongside Nina. " Hey, Ia, " I whispered. She turned to me.

" What? " she asked me.

" Have you seen Goldie? "

" I don't know and I don't care. "

I sighed. It was hard to get along with Ia, even though I was the Chara of friendship. I thought about running away because of Nina using my powers negatively. _Nah,_ I thought. But yet more thoughts formed in my head : _Who is my true owner? Who is the true keeper of the crystal?_

**Dun dun dun! Review :)**


End file.
